I didn't know what I had until I lost it
by ahuvati
Summary: You really don't know what you have until you lose it. WARNING: CD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I DON'T OWN SGT FROG AND HAVE NO BETA.**

Chapter 1

I don't know what I'm doing here, here at your funeral. It seems so unreal I thought it would never happen. But here we are I didn't know you knew so many people or beter said that you were loved by so many, it should not surprise me its easy to love you even if I didn't knew that before. I also thought that it would be a rainy day even stormy but here I was wrong again its very sunny. Its a strange thing to see, the whole plantoon, Momoka, paul, koyuki, mom, fuyuki, your dad, your brother even Saburo… We are here in Keron at your funeral 6 years ago you would have told me that it was imposible that we were enemys but when the plantoon invaded earht. It was the best that could have happened,really there are no more wars you guys became heros and you got your own plantoon and in record time you bécame a famous general.I still remeber the face from that stupid frog wen you out ranked him. Everything was perfect until 2 weeks ago…

**A/N: Ok there wil be more and please if I make any mistekes tell me. Ohh and who's POV is it and Who died?You wil see in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I DON'T OWN SGT FROG AND HAVE NO BETA. ONLY A BROTHER THAT DOES HIS BEST.**

Chapter 2: Two and a half week before the funeral.

Come on its incredible that with all the high tec alien technology I can't be home on time. Ok Natsumi you need to calm down the world isn't gone end because you are a hour late.

This time gives me time to think. The city has chaged a lot since we form part of the Keron empire the whole world has changed. It has been only 3 years and I don't want to life in any other way now if I had known it would be this good I would never have treid to stop that stupid frog.

Thinking about him he hasn't changed that mutch he still loves his Gundam models, but now he lives in his own house here in Japan, he has been promoted and now is a officer cadet he also has retired.

Then we have Kururu who now lives in India even if I will never tell any one I do mis him, but he still comes by and he hasn't been promoted some kind of punishiment for somthing I really don't wanna know.

Of course we have Dororo who has retired and now is married to Kuyuki witch no one was expecting that but we were al happy for them.

And we have Tamama who is now a corporal and the head of the earhts defens force he still lives in Momokas house.

And then we have our ex-corporal Giroro he is the one who has grew the most these past years he is now a General and has his own plantoon he lives here in a modest place, but doesn't spend mutch time there he is ussualy on some mision I do mis him the most… It's incredible how mutch live can change in a few years mom hasn't and keeps getting info and idees for her mangas from Giroro.I have to chuckle about this he still puts his SOS face on when mom starts asking him thinks.

Fuyuki still is into the paranormal and now is dating Momoka and Saburo I finally came over my crush on him and now we are good I also have myself I'm in college now and don't have sutch a stressed live anymore. Yes live has changed for the good.

Dammit I was so lost in troughts that I didn't noticed that I had past the station thats neer house now I have a 30 minuts walk in place of a 10 min but lets get started spring vacaccion has just started and the gang will be comming home I'm so excided even Giro has promised to come I really don't know what my feelings for him right now I only Know that my hart skips a beat when he is close and I always make him promes to come back in one pace and healty wen he goes on a mission.

**A/N: please tell me wat you think, the good the bad and help me be a better writer. AHUVATI.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I DON'T OWN SGT FROG AND HAVE NO BETA. ONLY A BROTHER AND A FRIEND THAT DO THEIR BEST.**

Chapter 3:At the Hinatas.

Ok I did make it home finally and in just 15 min. I hope that everyone is there already.I knok at the door and I hear a well known high pitched voice calling "I'm coming".

When the door is open I see a young green haired green eyed man smilling at me "Natsumi-dono you finally came everyone is here already… exept for the General." The stupid frog must have seen the disapoinment in my eyes because he said fast "but he called and said he would be here before diner".

Entering the house I see the rest of the gang in the living room .Saburo, Momoka, Paul, Kururu, Tamama, Dororo and Koyuki.

" It's nice to see you again maese-Natsumi" Said a good looking young man with blue eyes and black hair.

" It's nice to see you to Dororo as well to see the rest of you guys. How have you been? I ask them.

" Same as always there's not much news" Said boy about the age of Fuyuki with Brown eyes and hair.

"You never do to much corporal Tamama, Kukuku…" Said a weird looking blond man.

" Uhm guys where are mom and Fuyuki?" I asked but before any one can answer me I find myself in a bone crushing hug.

"Ni-chan it's so nice you finally are home. Momoka told me that if you weren't here in 5 min we would sent Paul to go looking for you" Said a very happy Fuyuki. He wasn't that Little boy any more and had became very strong thanks to Giroro who taught him how to defend himself, after he saw how some boys made fun of him.

"Fuyuki dear we all know you miss your sister but could you please try to not break all her bones" Said mom to him and I was happy when he let go of me because I NEEDED AIR.

" Hi mom" I said hugging her.

" Ok everyone now that we are almost complete why don't we start talking about everything that has happened in our lives in the last 2 and a half monds?" Said mom to all of us.

The awnser was a very mixe one, some said Ok while others said Yeah and there was a and I went to the kitchen to grab some snacks and drinks for everyone. When we came back we sat down on the coutch.

" Ok first of all why are all you frogs in your pokopenian form? You guys know that you can be your normal self don't you?" I asked them, the last 4 years they have been abel to be what they wanted to be frog or human.

" Oh we know Natsumi-dono but we are more conformable this way you know that the Earht is a planet that has everything made for humans and well it's easy this way you know." Said Keroro with a hind of sarcasm in his voice.

" Don't you guys think it's strange?" Asked Momoka.

" What is strange hun?" Asked Fuyuki confused.

"Well that the plantoon calls us human now and we call ourself Pokopenian now" Said Momoka with a DUH face.

"Well I think that it's more tan normal that we use both terms, after all we have been living together for the last what seven years." Awnsered Tamama.

"I think he is right we have mixed our cultures and our ways of talking in the time we have been together."Said Saburo.

"Well what have you been doing in this time maese-Aki?" Asked Dororo out of the dark.

"Uhhhh…I have been working on my mangas as always but what has that to do with our conversation Dororo?" Ok now we are all looking at him with our YES WHY faces, poor Dororo he looks like he want's to die.

" I uhhh I uhh I was just asking, you know the last time I was here you were working" Said Dororo blushing.

" Ok lets change from Dororo's interes in Aki to the fact that Natsumi isn't interesed in Saburo kukukukuku" Said that freak frog I grab him by his shirt and trow him out of the window hoping he doesn't ask again.

"Ohhh wonderful there are always somethings that never change" Said Paul.

The conversation did go on this way for some time. I learned that Saburo is dating a American girl called Juliet. Kururu is working on some kind of gun that turns stones in curry. Keroro has just been a mond in and Momoka are planing a trip to Keron. Tamama had some problems with in the base. And Dororo and Koyuki are pregnand, we all were shoked by this but excided. We were talking about everything and nothing until we heard a big crash in our garden…

**A/N: please tell me wat you think, the good the bad and help me be a better writer. And please don't forget I'm not English and don't speak it at .**


	4. Chapter 4

DISLAIMER:** I don't own sgt frog nor the song I wil use.**

**A/N: THIS IS CHAPTER I DEDICATE TO RUNWITHSCISSORSXXXBATTLESCARS WHO SOON WIL BE DOING MY BETA, BUT FOR NOW WE ARE DEADENDED WITH SAMUEL…. I'M SORRY.**

Chapter4: the crash.

After we heart the crash we all went outside to see what had happened… there was smoke everywere. In the smoke we saw a figure approaching us. The figure then talked.

"Ok, who the frog left his skimmer parked in the air with an invicibility-barer on?" Said a handsome,muscular, tall, red haired blue eyed young man stepping out of the smoke. I have known him for a long time but every time I see him like this my hart beats faster and some times I blush.

" Kero, I'm really sorry general it's just that I showed it to fuyuki-dono and forgot about it." Said the stupid frog who else could have done something that stupid. He is protecting his face with his hands in hope that Giroro doesn't kill him and if he did that at last his face would be intact.

" Don't worry Keroro everyone makes mistakes it's natural." Assured Giroro with a smile on his face or at last something close to it witch was really strange.

" Really?" Asked Keroro not believing his luck.

"Yes. And here a present."

"Ooh that is so cool thanks. What is? it I hope it is gumpla." Said Keroro while he opened the present. The moment he opened the present he all looked with wide eyes to the spot were Keroro had just been standing and then we all looked at Giroro.

" Kukuku ku kuku kukukuku ku kuku." Was the only thing the kururu said.

"Giro that wasn't nice send him back." Mom was the first one to talk.

"Were did you send him? Is he ok?" Asked a very concerned Fuyuki.

"Hello to you to I'm happy to see you all again. I have been fine thanks. How have you been?" Said Giroro with irony. At this point he rolled his eyes. " huuuuuuf ok it wasn't very nice yes but I will not send him back. I don't know exactly where he is. And yes I'm sure he is ok. By the way the present wasn't for him it was for me." At this we all share a good laugh.

After laughing some time we go inside to have dinner we wil not wait for the stupid frog we don't know when he wil be back. While we eat we are informed that Giroros last mision ended with succses and he told us all the details. Ok we forced him to tell them. The conversation went smooth until I had the guts to ask the question we all had in our minds.

" So you are on vacation now Giro?" I asked as innocent as was possible.

I had not seen he was eating so when he started to cough and hit his chest I was worried when some of us stood up to help him he put his hand up and drank some water. " Sorry wrong way. And no I'm not on vacation at last not totaly I'm on call if they need me I wil go." He informed us.

"You are always on call general." Said a Fuyuki a little sad.

" Ok we should end this conversation, why don't we go all outside and make a fire and then play some music. That if Kururu already has cleaned the mess our garden was." Said mom treing to change the topic. We all know how close Fuyuki and Giroro have become they are like brothers now but we also know that Giroro is who he is and that he would not change.

"I did ma'am ku may I now take my curry bath kukukuku.?"

" Yes Kururu. And what about you guys?"

" That would be cool I have my armonica with me." Said Saburo.

" We are always up to enjoy the music in company of our friends." Said Dororo.

" yeah this is gone be fun I wil look for snacks." Said Tamama runing to somewere.

" I think its a good idea." Said Fuyuki still a little bit down.

" Come one babe you love this moments." Momoka told him.

" Sure why not I have my guitar with me."

" Ok I'm always up for hearing Giroro sing."

We went all outside and sat down on the grount I sat infront of Giroro in the begin Saburo and Giroro played some melodies, after that they sang a few songs together and then Giroro asked if he could sing a solo everyone was ok with that. He seemed to think witch song and then he looked in my eyes and started to play…

"_Amarte como te amo es complicado  
Pensar como te pienso es un pecado  
Mirar como te miro est prohibido  
Tocarte como quiero es un delito"_

At this point he looks away blushing.

"_Ya no se que hacer  
Para que estes bien  
Si apagar el sol  
para encender tu amanecer"_

This made me think of everything he has done for me in all those years.

"_hablar en portugues  
Aprender a hablar frances  
O bajar la luna hasta tus pies"_

well he has put my feet on the moon so.

"_Yo solo quiero darte un beso  
Y regalarte mis mañanas  
Cantar para calmar tus miedos  
Quiero que no te falte nada"_

He close his eyes.

"_Yo solo quiero darte un beso  
Llenarte con mi amor el alma  
Llevarte a conocer el cielo  
Quiero que no te falte nada"_

Everyone is silent as if they are scared to interupt him.

"_Si el mundo fuera mo te lo dara  
Hasta mi religion la cambiara  
Por ti hay tantas cosas que yo hara  
Pero tu no me das ni las noticias"_

This made me think of all the times I ignored him.

"_Y ya no se que hacer  
Para que estes bien  
Si apagar el sol  
Para encender tu amanecer"_

He probaly isn't singing about me so I diced to just enjoy the sound of his voice__

"hablar en portugues  
Aprender a hablar frances  
O bajar la luna hasta tus pies"

"Yo solo quiero darte un beso  
Y regalarte mis mañanas  
Cantar para calmar tus miedos  
Quiero que no te falte nada"

"_Yo slo quiero darte un beso  
Llenarte con mi amor el alma  
Solo quiero darte un beso  
Quiero que no te falte nada"_

"Yo solo quiero darte un beso  
Llevarte a conocer el cielo  
Solo quiero darte un beso  
Quiero que no te falte nada"

"Yo solo quiero  
Eh eh eh  
Yo solo quiero darte  
Quiero que no te falte nada"

Now we are looking in each others eyes he smiles and then says…

**A/N: GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER THE SONG IS DARTE UN BESO BY PRINCE ROYCE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have beta _TODA _to my beta runwithscisorsxxxbattlescars.**

_Now we are looking into each other's eyes. He smiles and then says…_

"Hey, it's nice to see that you are in one piece, Keroro. Did you like my present?" There was an innocent tone that his voice took, and the rest of us turned around to see a very pissed-off Keroro.

"How can you just stand there while I'm out here, in the dark? With no food or water, totally left to myself?!" Keroro fumed, overreacting.

"Come on, Kero-chan. It's not that bad - there is dinner for you in the microwave," mama assured with a sweet smile.

Fuyuki giggled. "No need to be a drama King, Sarge. It was just a joke the General played on you. I bet that when you guys were little, you would have done siller things to him."

"Tamama, tell them how cruel it was!" Keroro pleaded to the young male teen, or whatever he was now.

"Well, Mister Sergeant, as much as I respect you and all that... they are right. You've been _way_ more cruel to the General and not only in your childhood," said Tamama. No one had expected that from him.

Keroro crossed his arms, now totally in drama-mode. "Well, it seems like the world has turned its back on me yet again. And now _I_ will turn _my_ back to the world and go to eat my meal and watch some TV."

When Keroro entered the house, the conversation went to small talk and with songs until the late night. Finally alone, I went to my room. I could not help but think about the look Giroro and I shared. I start to day dream about dating him and all that. I couldn't help but imagine how good of a husband he might be some day…

_AKI'S POV_

Oh, my god, I can't believe what Giro-chan just did! He practically confesed his love for Natsumi - and he just backed out. That is _no_ way a soldier should behave; it's unbelivable that he can spend three months in the front lines in war, but he can't say "I like you" to the girl he has been in love for forever? These two are unbelivable! Really, they are the only ones that don't see they love each other. And Kero-chan chose the wrong moment to show up…. Well, it just seems that I need to have a chat. My first stop will be Giro-chan. He is the one that is usually still awake at this hour….


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: a million thanks to Runwithscissorsxxxbattlescars for the beta... I'm sure I give a lot of job to her...**

_AKI'S POV_

_Oh, my god, I can't believe what Giro-chan just did! He practically confesed his love for Natsumi - and he just backed out. That is no_ _way a soldier should behave; it's unbelivable that he can spend three months in the front lines in war, but he can't say "I like you" to the girl he has been in love for forever? These two are unbelivable! Really, they are the only ones that don't see they love each other. And Kero-chan chose the wrong moment to show up…. Well, it just seems that I need to have a chat. My first stop will be Giro-chan. He is the one that is usually still awake at this hour…._

"Giro-chan, why didn't you just tell Natsumi?" I asked softly while I sat down next to him, because I knew how fast he would close down.

He just gazed into the campfire before him and let out a small sigh. "Why should I? She deserves better than me."

"And what would be better that you, Giro-chan?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't pushing him to much. But he kept silent, although I could tell that he was thinking, so I let him be. For about five minutes he was silent, until I heard him clear his throat and saw him wet his lips with his tongue, ready to propose an answer.

"Someone that is next to her, that comes home every night, that can give her children and help her with them, someone that can give her security and that she doesn't have to pray for…. Someone she can grow old with." His voice sounded almost sad as he let the words hand there in the nightly air.

"And what if she loves you and already prays for you? You do give her security, since you've always protected her…. What if she doesn't want kids, or if she wants them with you? It would not be perfect, yes, but she will never hold it against you, you know?" I told him, hoping that I could at least open his eyes a little.

"If she loves me, I would never start anything with her. I've already had to tell too many many wives that their husbands have died in combat. I'm not going to make Natsumi go through the same thing. Even if it's a small risk, I have to avoid it… I have to avoid making her sad," he said, looking in my eyes.

"And what if she does what you're suggesting, and she moves on and finds someone else? And marries him? And has kids?"

This time, he smiled. I couldn't recall the last time that he had smiled.

"Dear Aki, I see were you are going, but my awnser doesn't change. I would be there for here, I would love her, and I'd protect her from the shadows, and the same with the kids. I would love them because they would be Natsumi's."


	7. Chapter 7

**Dislaimer: I don't own them sorry.**

**A/N: IF YOU LIKE IT HATE IT JUST TELL ME AND THE BETA IS DONE BY RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescars.**

**Chapter 7: The Beach**

**AKI'S POV**

After my conversation with Giro-chan last night, I decided to wait some time before talking to Natsumi. It should only be when everyone else would wake up that we decide what to do for the day. Since it was still rather early, I decided to go downstairs, anyway.

"Good morning, Aki," said a sleepy voice that came from the sofa.

"Yeah, morning, Mom," I heard Fuyuki cheerfully say.

"Gah... Fuyuki, why do you have to be so happy and loud in the morning? …And get off of me," growled Giro-chan.

"Fuyuki, leave Giro-chan alone," I said with a smile.

"Yes, mom. And I'm sorry, General. I'll let you sleep."

Our heads turned at the sound of footsteps down the stairs. "What's with all that noise…" muttered a sleepy Natsumi. She rubbed her eyes and blinked them at Giroro. "Oh hey, Giroro, what are you doing here?" Ohh, Natsumi _isn't_ in love with him it just looks like that.

"Late. Night. Sofa. Close. Tent. Not." Giroro wrapped his pillow over his head, blocking his ears with the fluffy material. While he went back to sleep, Natsumi, Fuyuki, and I started our breakfast.

After some time, Keroro came up from his room in the basement. He and Natsumi started up some normal early morning bickering, and it looked as though the two of them would begin to fight, when Fuyuki gently reminded her that Giroro was sleeping on the sofa. After that, Koyuki and Dororo stopped by with some food to share with all of us. A little while later, there was a knock on the door. I asked Fuyuki to see who it was, and he reported that Saburo and Kururu were here. We all chatted for some time until deciding to call Momoka and Tamama to talk with them about what we could do today. Tamama suggested that we could go to the beach, leading to our agreement that that would be a great way to spend the day. We all parted temporarily, some to their own homes and others just down the basement, in order to prepare for the day out, which meant changing into our swim trunks and bikinis and gathering up beach essentials.

"Mom, should we wake the General and ask him if he wants to come?"

"Yes, Fuyuki, go and wake him up - tell him he HAS to go." Despite us all knowing that he didn't like busy places, to the point of doing anything he could to avoid them, I felt that it would be best for him to go. Fuyuki grinned and went to wake up Giro-chan.

**FUYUKI'S POV:**

These last two days had been so exciting. Everyone was here and we were going to the beach. It's perfect - almost like the good old times when our family had been all together. Earlier I had been sitting on top of the Corporal to watch TV, but knowing that this time I was waking him up to tell him that he must come with us to the beach, I couldn't help but grin. Now I was standing in front of him, figuring out the best way to wake him, until I had an idea. Shaking him gently, I said into his ear:

"Corporal, your weapons are burning."

At that, he jumped WIDE awake.

"MY BABIES! WHERE ARE THEY?" was the first thing he shouted - oooh, and his face! I could not help but laugh.

"Ohh General, don't worry. Your 'babies' are _fine_; I just had to wake you up and tell you to chages your clothes, because we're going to the beach today." I was still smiling at him.

"Fuyuki, you…. You…. Why the _frog_ did you do that…! Were you trying to give me a heart attack?" said the poor general, trying not to kill me. I knew I shouldn't have done that it. It was cruel, and yet so fun.

"Ok, I'm sorry, General, but you should have seen yourself…." I stopped because he face-palmed, looking a bit humiliated, although he tried to not show it.

"You will still come, won't you?" I asked, afraid that he would say no.

"Whatever, Fuyuki. I'm just going to get some coffee, and we'll have to see," were his words as he left to the kitchen. It was a good sign, though I still hoped he wasn't mad at me, or not very mad, because I didn't usually see him as often as Natsumi did, and he was like the big brother I never had. Besides, it wasn't my idea to make him angry. Sighing, I thought, _it sure seemed like an okay idea._

**IN THE KITCHEN: NATSUMI'S POV**

I had changed my clothes and went into the kitchen to drink something and prepare some snacks to take to the beach, when someone walked into the room.

"Morning," said a gruff, somewhat sleepy voice with a hint of annoyance in it, although I knew the anger wasn't directed toward me, so I ignored it.

"Good morning, Giroro. You are always a man of very little words, aren't you?" I asked him teasingly as he took a seat by the kitchen table, which made me a little sad.

"Mmmh," came the sleepy answer, and I could not help but smile.

"Is that a yes?"

"Mmmmhh."

"OK, do you want some coffee and toast?" I asked, in the hopes that he would at least eat some toast, since it seemed he didn't eat breakfast everyday.

"Mmmmh, please."

I was happy while I made his coffee and breakfast. In the beginning, I had thought it was rather odd that he drank his coffee as black as ink, but now I acknowledged that it was very much like him. I looked over my shoulder at him. He had his head in his hands, which worried me a little. Normally he would have come and given me a hug and a kiss on the cheek during a usual morning, even if he was angry.

"Do you feel all right?"

"Mmmmh."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmmh."

"What is it, then?" I asked him while I placed his breakfast in front of him and sat down.

"Fuyuki woke me up."

"Yes, and?" He could be so difficult sometimes, always trying to be the great soldier.

"He had to say something to do that."

"What did he say?"

"He told me my guns and other weapons were on fire."

"OK, that was cruel and all that," I said with a small giggle, "but what happened next?"

"I woke up."

"Yes I see that, but you know I didn't ask that." Okay, he was... still avoiding telling me, but answers were still good.

He sighed, giving in. "I freaked out and shouted where my babies where." It was said just above a whisper, but I still heard it and started laughing.

"See! You did it, too! This is why I didn't tell you." He looked ashamed that he had even confided in me.

"Hey, hey, sorry. I was just thinking about the expression on your face, and that's all. Relax, it will be okay."

"Yes, but if Keroro hears about this, he'll never let me forget it till the end of my days."

"Hey, he won't, because this will be between you, me, and Fuyuki." I gave him a wink.

At this, we smiled at each other, and we sat in a comfortable silence. After finishing his breakfast, he went to go change his clothes.


End file.
